Cacería
by The little Cullen
Summary: Podía sentir ese olor, el sabor amargo de la ponzoña se comenzaba a acumular en su boca ... Se relame los labios antes de lanzarse contra la yugular


_Como se nota que no tengo nada que hacer..._

_Bueno aqui una viñetita de un Jasper muy... sangriento... especialmente dedicado para Tessy... ya se que amas a Jasper pero odias a Alice... xD_

_Como saben todo lo que reconozcan no es mío... sino de Meyer_

* * *

**Cacería**

Podía sentir ese enervante olor: oxido y sal mezclado con un poco de pulque; el sabor amargo de la ponzoña se comenzaba a acumular en su boca.

Hoy es primero de noviembre, las calles están vacías, a pesar de ser día de fiesta, no es bueno fastidiar la visita de los muertos. Aún le parece increíble como alguien puede festejar a un muerto, ponerle comida y esperar a que este llegué desde el más allá y comerla.

Silenciosamente recorre las calles de Monterrey persiguiendo a su presa, ese juego lo excita, saber que el desafortunado borracho no sabe que su condena de muerte ya esta firmada.

Se ha comportado, ha cumplido con sus tareas y no ha matado a ninguno de sus compañeros. Hoy toca ración doble. Primero el borracho y luego una linda jovencita.

Camina por las oscuras y desiertas calles mientras caza. Juega con su presa y la hace sentir miedo, desesperación y luego nada…

Se relame los labios antes de lanzarse contra la yugular y rápidamente comienza a adsorber aquel líquido rojo tan vital. Escucha los jadeos, los gritos ahogados destinados a pedir auxilio a cualquiera que tuviera el infortunio de pasar por ahí –también lo mataría- y como los rápidos latidos del corazón se van opacando ante la llegada de la inminente muerte.

Con una manga se limpia las gotas de sangre en la boca, pero no en la conciencia, ni mucho menos en el alma. Él ya no tenía una. Había matado más de 100 personas, unas las merecían otras no.

Él juego se reinicia, comienza a buscar a una nueva víctima, el infierno lo ha escupido a la tierra para saciarse de sangre, terror y pecado. Por fin la encuentra, no parecía tener más de 15 años, llevaba un vestido amarillo que le quedaba bien a sus ojos cafés chocolate y su cabello negro, al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de que el monstruo escondido tras el oscuro velo de la noche la acechaba.

Da unos cuantos pasos y él la sigue cada vez más y más cerca. Su corazón se comienza a acelerar, una sonrisa aparece en su boca, ella se había dado cuenta. Aprieta el ritmo para luego correr pero no se desespera una simple humana no escapará de él.

De la boca de ella comienza a salir entre jadeos una oración mientras lleva a su pecho sus manos para tomar fuertemente un rosario… _Santa María…_ jadeo… _madre de Dios…_ otro jadeo… _ruega por nosotros… _vuelve a jadear mientras aprieta más y más fuerte el rosario…_ los pecadores… _jadea mientras dobla a la derecha esperando encontrar un refugio…_ a la hora y en la hora…_ la calle parece acabarse, se metió a un callejón sin salida… _de nuestra muerte…_ se voltea para encarar a la misma parca y antes de matarla solo escucha un ahogado _amén…_

Lo ha hecho, de nuevo, ha matado a un ser inocente. La culpa lo comienza a embriagar, se siente vacío y sucio, asqueado de si mismo. Sabe que aunque viva mil años esa culpa lo acompañará siempre. No hay esperanza solo desolación. Los rayos de sol comienzan a despuntar tras la sierra… pero aún queda suficiente tiempo para _uno más._ A pesar que María solo le dijo dos, a ella no le importará que incumpla la orden, es su mejor hombre, ¡pero la culpa, la maldita culpa! Ya no puede seguir matando, no así, sabiendo lo que siente sus víctimas antes del dolor, el sufrimiento y la agonía ante la indudable muerte, ya no.

Pero capta un nuevo olor, la culpa se desvanece, se lanza de nuevo, corriendo sin ningún remordiendo, sin esperanzas, sin un futuro, sin nada a que aferrarse ante el infierno llamado vida, ya no queda nada de lo que fue, lo único que ahora le importa es que la cacería ha _empezado…_

* * *

_Tomatazos?? Comentarios?? Criticas?? sugerencias?? Todo al lindo botoncito de GO!!_

_Y como siempre no podía faltar: Todos lo reviews serán agradecidos personalmente por Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Jacob, Ben, Quil, Embry, Paul o cualquiera q se les antoje... Yummy... xD_


End file.
